


A Partnership

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane is used to strange arrivals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Partnership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



Sarah Jane opened the door for the knock upon it, looking out into the eyes of a young woman who had seen more than life should ever give a mere human.

"You've come from him?" she asked, emphasizing the masculine pronoun ever so slightly. 

"Yes, Miss Smith… I've had my fill of travels and danger out there." 

Sarah Jane moved, letting the Australian enter her home. "And yet you come to find me? Why, Miss Jovanka?"

They settled in the sitting room, one woman jaded, and an other so far past being jaded as to have made new purpose for herself.

"The Brigadier, once I was able to find him, suggested you might suit my wishes more, on making my new life." Tegan lifted her chin bravely. "I've seen what is out there, and I know they press in on Earth, Miss Smith. The Brigadier says that you maintain files, and help with preventing invasions."

Sarah Jane pursed her lips, considering. This one had traveled with the one after her second Doctor. She had stood by him in that trial of wits and bravery in the Death Zone. With a shrewd appraisal made, Sarah Jane reached out to take Tegan's hand.

"Well, Miss Jovanka, welcome to Earth's defenses, such as it stands."


End file.
